Versprich mir das es den Himmel gibt
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Remus und Tonks verbringen die letzten Minuten miteinander.


Disclaimer: Tonks, Remus usw. gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!)   
  
Lieben Dank an Soulsister, die meine FF's betat.  
  
VERSPRICH MIR DAS ES DEN HIMMEL GIBT  
  
Es war dunkel draußen, der Raum selbst wurde nur vom fahlen Licht einer einzelnen Kerze erhellt. Trotzdem konnte er sie sehen, wie sie so schmal und zerbrechlich in ihrem Bett lag.  
  
Stunden, Tage, Wochen – irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen, wie lange sie es schon wussten, die Nachricht von ihrem zu erwartenden Tod.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau als es angefangen hatte. Sie war so erschöpft und müde gewesen, selbst wenn sie ihr Aussehen änderte, könnte sie doch die tiefen, dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen nicht vor ihm verbergen.  
  
RÜCKBLENDE  
  
Remus und Tonks waren früh zu Bett gegangen, Tonks nur auf sein Drängen, und nun lagen sie eng aneinandergekuschelt in seinem Bett und redeten.  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.", begann Remus das Gespräch von vormittags erneut.  
  
„Remus, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du fängst langsam an wie mein großer Bruder zu klingen."  
  
„Sag mal, willst du mich nicht verstehen?" fragte Remus wütend.  
  
Tonks sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, schlief kaum, hatte Kopfweh, ernährte sich fast ausschließlich nur von Kaffee und Kopfschmerztabletten, ein Trank gegen Schmerzen schien nicht so zu wirken wie einfache Tabletten. Was sowohl Remus als auch Severus Snape seltsam fand. Seit wann versagte ein Trank?  
  
„Du bist es, der mich nicht verstehen will.", erwiderte sie und setzte sich im Bett auf.  
  
„Tonks, ich habe einfach nur Angst um dich. Du bist dünn geworden, man kann jede einzelne deiner Rippen mühelos zählen."  
  
„Du übertreibst."  
  
Der Raum war nur erhellt durch das Licht des abnehmenden Mondes, das durch das Fenster hinein fiel.  
  
Tonks stand auf, ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.   
  
Sie spürte, wie Remus hinter sie trat und seine Arme um ihre Taille legte.   
  
„Dora, versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst."  
  
„Du weißt, das ich das tu. Ich bin keine vier Jahre mehr alt."  
  
Remus küsste sanft ihre Stirn.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich." ,sagte er dann.  
  
„Das brauchst du nicht, ich verspreche, einen Gang runterzuschalten."  
  
„Danke."  
  
„Wenn mein Auftrag beendet ist.", fügte Tonks hinzu.  
  
„Du bist unverbesserlich.", meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
Remus zog Tonks dicht an sich. Er küsste sie erneut, dieses mal mit einer Leidenschaft, die Tonks sofort erahnen ließ, was er vorhatte, und ehe sie es sich bewusst war, hatte er sie schon hochgehoben, zum Bett getragen und dort hingelegt.  
  
Den Kopf auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt lehnte er neben ihr, die andere Hand wanderte zum Rand ihres T-Shirts und schob sich darunter.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Nymphadora Tonks.", flüsterte er, bevor er sie erneut küsste.  
  
ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE  
  
„Woran denkst du?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.  
  
„An die letzten Monate."  
  
„Remus, bitte, nicht traurig sein."  
  
Tonks wusste, dass sie sterben würde. Noch bevor ihr die Ärzte in St. Mungos diese schreckliche Nachricht überbracht hatten, hatte sie es gefühlt.  
  
Sie war plötzlich eines Morgens in der Küche des Hauptquartiers des Phönixsordens zusammengebrochen.  
  
Gut es war nicht plötzlich gewesen, Tonks hatte Raubbau mit ihrem Körper getrieben, so dass jeder sich fragte, wann es zum Zusammenbruch kommen würde und dieser war dann eingetreten.  
  
RÜCKBLENDE  
  
Klirr Bumm  
  
„Tonks, wenn du schon wieder...", begann Molly Weasley und drehte sich zu Tonks um.  
  
Diese lag bewusstlos in der Küche.   
  
„Tonks!" hörte man Molly aus der Küche rufen und einen Moment später standen Snape, Remus und Dumbledore in der Küche.  
  
Besorgt kniete Remus sich neben die immer noch am Boden liegende Tonks und strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Langsam öffnete diese die Augen.  
  
„Mir ist nur schwarz vor Augen geworden, es ist nichts ernstes.", erwiderte Tonks und wollte sich aufsetzen.  
  
Aber Remus hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Das geht mir jetzt schon lange genug, ich bringe dich nach St. Mungos.", erklärte er entschlossen.  
  
Und so war es dann geschehen.   
  
Was Remus und Tonks jedoch dort erfuhren, sollte ihre Liebe auf eine Probe stellen.  
  
Nun lag sie geistesabwesend im Krankenzimmer.  
  
Remus saß an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand, doch Tonks registrierte ihn nicht, sie wollte nicht.  
  
Irgendwie hatte sie die Worte der Ärzte noch nicht begriffen, alles drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf. Vielleicht lag es daran, was man ihr gegeben hatte, vielleicht aber auch einfach daran, was sie soeben gehört hatte.  
  
Remus hatten die Worte der Ärzte ebenso schwer wie Tonks selbst getroffen.   
  
Krebs – nicht behandelbar – tödlich – es tut uns leid  
  
Er würde Tonks verlieren, an einen unsichtbaren Feind, und er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Auch kein Arzt konnte das. Tonks hatte die Art von Krebs, gegen die Medizin und Magie machtlos waren.  
  
Sie beide hatten nicht mehr das ganze Leben, nicht mehr die Zeit, die sie gehofft hatten.   
  
Die Ärzte sprachen jetzt noch von einigen Jahren, aber das könnte sich schon nächste Woche ändern.  
  
„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Remus ihr.  
  
Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, was er tun konnte. Die drei Worte schienen ihm am einfachsten, am bedeutungsvollsten. Doch Tonks reagierte nicht.  
  
Seitdem ihnen die Ärzte vor zwei Stunden die Hiobsbotschaft überbracht hatten, hatte Tonks kein Wort gesprochen, sie hatte nicht geweint, nicht geschrieen, keine Gefühlsregung gezeigt. Der Schock darüber saß vermutlich zu tief.  
  
ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE  
  
Als klar war, das weder Muggelmedizin noch die Magie ihr helfen konnte hatten sie beschlossen, das Beste aus der verbleibenden gemeinsamen Zeit zu machen.  
  
Die erste Zeit nach ihrer Entlassung aus St. Mungos ging es ihr ganz gut.   
  
Tonks musste sich viel ausruhen um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Das Ministerium hatte sie auf unbestimmte Zeit beurlaubt.  
  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren."  
  
„Aber es wird passieren.", sagte Tonks.  
  
„Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."  
  
„Als ich klein war, da habe ich immer gedacht, das ganze Leben lege vor mir und ich hätte alle Zeit der Welt. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich in meinem Leben noch machen wollte. Ich wollte die Welt sehen, mit einem Rucksack durch Südamerika reisen, ein Haus haben, einen Mann und Kinder. So viele meiner Träume werde ich nicht realisieren können.", erzählte sie Remus ihre Träume und Gedanken.  
  
„Doch das wirst du Dora. Du wirst sehen, wir zwei werden noch zusammen alt und grau werden.", erklärte Remus und nahm sie in die Arme.  
  
In den letzten Tagen hatte Tonks immer seine Wärme und Nähe gesucht. Er gab ihr Kraft, die Kraft, die sie nicht mehr hatte.  
  
An den Tagen, an denen es ihr sehr schlecht ging, war er ihr eine große Stütze. Wenn sie es vor Schmerzen nicht mehr aushielt und ihn anbrüllte, dann hörte er darüber hinweg und hielt sie einfach im Arm.   
  
An guten Tagen ging er mit ihr spazieren, ließ sie noch einmal die Welt und das Leben genießen.  
  
Früher, als es ihr noch besser gegangen war und die Tage, an denen es ihr schlecht ging, noch selten waren, da hatte er alles unternommen um wenigstens einen Teil ihrer Wünsche wahr werden zu lassen.  
  
„Remus, ich liebe dich."  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
„Remus, ich wäre gern zusammen mit dir alt geworden, aber irgend jemand da oben hat andere Pläne mit mir. Ich weiß, dass ich heute meinen letzten Sonnenaufgang erlebt habe, das ich diese Nacht und den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erlebe. Bitte versprich mir etwas. Versprich mir, dass du das Leben führst, was wir beide immer gewollt haben. Versprich mir, dass du weiterlebst, dass du das Leben für uns beide lebst. Tu es für mich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer bei dir sein werde. Auch wenn ich sterbe, werde ich dich nie verlassen. Ich liebe dich."  
  
Tränen rannen Remus über das Gesicht ,als er Tonks zuhörte.   
  
„Verlass mich nicht."  
  
„Remus, versprich mir, dass es den Himmel gibt.", bat Tonks ihn plötzlich.  
  
„Dora."  
  
„Versprich es mir."  
  
Remus atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass er eine sterbende Frau in den Armen hielt, seine Frau. Es gibt für einen Menschen im Leben nichts schlimmeres, als einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Remus war dabei Tonks für immer zu verlieren.  
  
„Es gibt den Himmel."  
  
„Ich. . . . liebe. . . .dich.", keuchte Tonks plötzlich und schloss ihre Augen.  
  
„Dora, Dora, mach die Augen wieder auf!" flehte Remus.  
  
Aber Nymphadora Tonks öffnete die Augen nicht mehr, sie würde sie nie wieder öffnen.  
  
Sie war friedlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
